Just hold me
by superfelix
Summary: Bobby, Alex, a hotel room, and then…if you push the right button you’ll get to hear more. Just another piece of B/A fluff from me.


Claire, my first big 'THANK YOU' is for you. You help is invaluable and your suggestions improve my story so much.

**Summary**: Bobby, Alex, a hotel room, and then…if you push the right button you'll get to hear more. Just another piece of B/A fluff from me.

**Disclaimer:**I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

**A/N:** Well, when some lectures are so boring that I can only flee to Alex and Bobby, such a story is born. So my thank goes to Dr. Ross and his optical technologies lectures too.

You can read this story in German too: Halt mich einfach nur ganz fest.

Your comments make me glad. Have fun with my story and please review...

* * *

**Just hold me.**

Alex stands in front of the big window and looks into the cloudless night. The stars twinkle in the sky and the freshly fallen snow glitters. Slowly Alex turns around and begins to undress. While she looks over her nice hotel room, she opens the buttons of her blouse and slips it off her shoulders. She finds a coat hanger and hangs her top in the wardrobe. Her trousers are the next garment Alex takes off. She skims them slowly over her bottom and hangs them next to her blouse in the wardrobe.

Alex unhooks her bra and takes it off, slipping it into the laundry bag. She slips out of her panties, tossing them after her bra, and climbs naked in the giant hotel-bed. She loves the feeling of the silk sheets on her bare skin and because it is agreeably warm in the room, she pulls the blanket up so it covers only her butt.

She wants to read a little bit, so she switches on the little bedside table lamp. The dim light illuminates the room softly, but Alex can see well enough to read.

She manages a further chapter of her novel before she hears the soft swoosh of the connecting door to the neighbouring room, as it's carefully pushed open.

"Hey, Alex…"

Bobby steps into the room, stopping abruptly at the foot of her bed as he catches sight of Alex's nicely, curved back and her softly illuminated honey-coloured skin. Alex sees how Bobby's left hand goes unconsciously to the nape of his neck, which brings an affectionate smile to her lips. This gesture is so typical for her partner.

"Couldn't you sleep?" Alex asks curiously, laying her book to one side.

"Mhm" is all Bobby can say, unable to wrench his eyes from the perfection of her.

"We could watch a movie…?" She suggests innocently, with a charming smile.

Bobby's searching gaze, which is firmly fixed on her body, makes her dare to say, "…or you could come lay down with me and we can do everything you desire?" At the same moment his brain registers what her lips are saying, Bobby catches such tempting look from Alex; a look like she has never given him before. As he finds his voice again, he says: "Let me look at you a little longer."

Alex rests her head on her hand, closes her eyes and swings lightly with her hips, so that the blanket slides from her bottom.

"Oh Alex..." slides involuntarily between Bobby's lips and his hand flies quickly up to cover his mouth.

Imagining what Bobby could do with her, makes Alex sighs softly. She gathers all of her courage and turns slowly on her back.

What makes her heart beat faster and what makes her rejoice deep down is the fact that Bobby does not simply stare at her breasts, but also searches her eyes with his. The smile on his lips is so warm, so sensuous, that Alex can barely breathe. In his eyes she recognizes affection and a lot of desire. She writhes under his intense look, which scans carefully each and every secret part of her body.

Alex's eyes become bigger and bigger, as Bobby starts to pull his shirt over his head. As he frees himself from his pyjama bottoms, her gaze glides curiously over his unbelievable body. Bobby has an athletic chest and strong upper arms. His trunk is more muscular than is immediately obvious, extending from two long and strong legs. _He is so tall. Okay, Alex you know you're supposed to ignore it, but from this position…well…_, she thinks and then she has to close her eyes for a moment, because it is true what they say about men with big feet.

Alex slowly stretches out her hand to her partner and asks: "Come to me."

"What are we doing here?" Bobby asks a bit anxiously, but he seizes Alex's hand and holds it.

"Just hold me. Please, Bobby…just hold me." Alex brings Bobby's hand to her mouth and kisses each fingertip very tender.

Bobby gasps at this small affectionate touch and he strokes with his thumb over Alex's lips in response. He lies down with Alex quite carefully, gently lowering his big frame to her small one until she is enveloped in his warmth. He has to feel her under himself… just for a few moments.

Before his sense of responsibility gets completely lost and he is no longer in control of his senses, he rolls, with Alex in his arms, on his back. He holds her tightly with his arms and presses her body close to his own. His right hand rests between her shoulder blades, while his left wanders slowly further and further down the smooth length of her back until it comes to a stop on Alex's backside.

To feel the smooth sheets against her back and Bobby's hot body over her, robs Alex of her last breath and she can only whimper with desire. She is a little bit surprised by Bobby's change of position. Now she lies blanketed on his tall and brawny body. Her head rests gently on his shoulder and his strong arms press her very close to him. His hands glide gently over her skin.

"Nice?!"

"Yes…indescribable…" Alex whispers.

At this moment, just when all she wants is to stroke her hands through his hair, a noise startles her.

Alex opens confused her eyes to find she lies in her own bed. Without switching on the light, she gropes for the receiver and answers, sleepily and a little bit frustrated:

"Yes? Who is it?"

"…"

"Okay…all right Captain…we're on our way."

"…"

"Give us a half hour, Sir."

"…"

"See you there."

Alex groans lightly and snuggles up again into Bobby's embrace.

"Do we have to go out?" He asks sleepily.

"Yes, a murder in Central Park." She replies, a bit disappointed

"What's going on with you?" Bobby wants to know. "Don't you feel good?"

"No…I'm fine. Well… I was just in the middle of a damned good dream about that night at the hotel, our first night, and now I'd much rather a repeat of that and not have to get up and go look at a dead woman!" She sighs and tries to escape from Bobby's arms.

But Bobby doesn't let her go. He is curious now. "Where do you want to go?...First say where did you get up to?" he wants to know, his lips very close to her ear. His hands snuggle gently up to Alex's belly and start to feel their way softly and gently to her breasts.

He's touched her like this so many times, but nevertheless, Alex's breath falters again every time his big, elegant hands wander over her body. "Exactly at the point where it was starting to become really interesting." she says trembling and twisting under Bobby's exploring fingers.

"Ah…" Bobby answers expressively. "…then we'll simply continue from there…"

He turns Alex gently on her back. "I think no one will notice if we arrive a little later." Bobby says as he slowly lowers his head and searches with his lips for the sweetness and warmth of Alex's mouth.

* * *

**t****he end…or…to be continued…? I don't know. Never write a murder case. I don't know, if I could do it. I have to think of it. Maybe you have suggestions. Let me know in a note or a mail. **


End file.
